Disruption
by DracoDakomiah
Summary: Alone for years, silence was my friend. I had been abandoned by the one who had brought me to this room. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't leave. I never thought I'd see another being after He vanished...but I was pleasantly surprised by a humorous skeleton in a blue hood, who looked so much like Him. How could I say no to his offer of freedom? Even if he'll never trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So I decided to start something different….don't hate me for it. Any and all Gaster speeches will be done in both Wing Ding's and then translated to English for your benefit so you can understand what was said. I thought it'd be fun to do since I wanted a challenge for once without a reference to typical stories I've read for Undertale. Have fun everyone~~~**

 _ **~~Hidden Lab In Waterfall - Pre Gaster Disappearance~~**_

✂? ﾟﾕﾆ?￢ﾘﾺ ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ? ﾟﾕﾯ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✌?￢ﾘﾹ ❄ ❄✋?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾜ✋ ? ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌ ?￢ﾚﾐ ✋❄ ❄ ? ?￢ﾘﾹ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✡ ❄ ❄✋?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾜ✋ ? ✋ ✌✞ ?￢ﾘﾜ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ✋? ? ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✌ ? ✌ ?￢ﾘﾟ✡? ? ﾟﾓﾪ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ❄✋ ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ❄ ✋? ✌? ?￢ﾘﾼ ✞ ? ﾟﾓﾬ? ﾟﾓﾬ✋ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✋ ?￢ﾜﾂ _**("SUBJECT SEEM'S STABLE FOR THE TIME BEING, BUT WE SHALL MONITOR THEM CLOSELY FOR THE TIME BEING. I HAVE KEPT THIS ONE FROM SANS AND ALPHYS FOR NOW, NOT WANTING TO FRIGHTEN THEM WITH MY FINDINGS. THIS HAS PROVEN...INTERESTING.")**_ Gaster looked up from his notes, looking at the tank filled with a faintly luminescent fluid with a figure suspended inside of it, attached to different wires and an oxygen line. The figure was feminine in form, it's eye's were closed as if she was asleep, unaware of her surrounding's. He looked back down at the clipboard in his phalanges and scribbled down a few more notes. ✂? ﾟﾕﾆ?￢ﾘﾺ ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ❄✋ ?￢ﾘﾜ? ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ✋ ?￢ﾘﾠ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ﾟﾑﾍ✋ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ✌ ? ✌? ✡ ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾘﾜ? ✋ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ?￢ﾘﾹ? ✌? ﾟﾏﾱ ✋ ?￢ﾘﾟ ✞ ?￢ﾜﾋ? ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌ ✌✋ ? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾘﾞ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ✋❄ ✋? ?￢ﾘﾜ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ✌❄ ?￢ﾘﾟ ?￢ﾜﾌ✋ ? ?￢ﾘﾠ?￢ﾚﾐ ? ﾟﾑﾍ✋ ? ﾟﾒﾧ?￢ﾜﾂ _**("SUBJECT CONTINUES TO REMAIN UNCONSCIOUS AND HAS YET TO WAKE. I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE EVER DID WAKE AGAIN...FOR NOW, IT IS BEST THAT SHE REMAINS UNCONSCIOUS.")**_ He sighed, looking at the time. He had better leave now and go back to Hot Land to check on the Core….after all, he still had to work on his Determination experiments for King Asgore.

Unbeknownst to him as he turned around, the floating figure's eye's opened, and locked onto him briefly as he vanished into thin air. She watched, unable to speak, only wondering…' _So he left me here again….it's…..lonely without someone here…..please...don't leave me alone for too long this time…..'_ Her tears were lost as soon as they left her eyes, and she closed them, drifting back into oblivion again as the sedatives took over her once again. The echoing sound of an alarm blaring lost to her ear's. " **Core Destabilization….Averted….."**

 _ **~~Many Year's Later~~**_

' _The Doctor who took care of me is no longer here….he never returned after that day…..I miss him….it's so lonely...stuck here….in this tank…..I'm lucky the systems supporting me still work but….it feels as if they should be failing soon…..the meds have long since run out without his attention and constant supervision….I'm awake here in this constant state of suspension...it's too much..I can't stand this anymore….please….I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!'_ I cried, curling into a ball as I shook lightly. Being alone for so long had left me to my thoughts for so long, that I was starting to go a bit crazy if it weren't for the occasional stimuli given to me by the operating system's running random code's of text across a screen across the room from me. I had taken the time to figure out the language since it had a repeating baseline of an alphabet. It was the Doctor's language….and it had given me some reprieve from madness.

" **Access Denied."** I blinked, startled out of my thought's as the familiar language of the Doctor sounded out from the warning system. ' _Someone was trying to enter the room...but...who? Was it the Doctor?! Why had he left me here alone for so long?! But wait...the Doctor could teleport….he wouldn't be trying to enter through the door...so it had to be someone else...but who?'_ I shuddered lightly, etches of fear entering me as I thought about it.

" **Access Granted."** I quickly relaxed my body and kept my eye's mostly closed so I appeared in a full state of suspension, while secretly watching the doorway as it opened. It took a while, seeing as it was old and disused, but once fully opened, a figure walked in. At first, I couldn't make them out, but eventually, I saw that it was a skeleton in a blue hoodie with fur lining, wearing shorts and pink fuzzy slippers. The outfit was rather funny to me, but he looked a lot like the Doctor...maybe this was his assistant? I couldn't tell, so it was best if I remained still for now and didn't attract his attention just yet.

"woah...geez….I wasn't expecting to find this…." He seemed surprised as he scanned the room, starting from the opposite side from where my tank was, then eventually landing on me. He seemed even more caught off guard, as he seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking over to my tank, stopping in front of me. He spotted a chart hung to a wire attached to the side of the tank, and picked it up, reading through the Doctor's notes with extreme interest.

' _He must be related to the Doctor if he can read his language….but the question is….who are you? And why did it take so long for you to come here? Where is the Doctor?!'_ He finished running through all of the note's, then looked back up at me, a curious expression on his face, but it also appeared to be sad.

"damn kid…..you've been here a long time if this is accurate….wonder if you're still alive." He muttered, rapping his phalanges against the glass. I was startled and jolted backward a bit, eye's snapping fully open to stare at his surprised expression. "alive….and awake it seems. can you hear me, kid?"

I hesitated, not sure if I should trust him..I could sense something….odd about him….but maybe I should respond, all the same, seeing as it's better than being left here alone anymore. I nodded my head slowly, eyeing him with mild suspicion and fear. He frowned at this, and a spark of blue appeared in his left eye socket. "not very friendly now are we kid?" He didn't seem very pleased. "you humans are all the same….though you aren't fully human anymore now are ya kid? heh, no, your something else altogether."

My eye's widened, and I looked down at myself. That was the one thing I had never really bothered to do this entire time, seeing as I had no reason to. The sight that greeted my confused eye's was something that frightened me and made my soul filled with sorrow as I saw my body was only half human still...the rest….well, I couldn't determine much aside from a long, very deadly looking tail curled around in the tank beneath me that was attached to my body. I looked at my hand's and saw claw's greeting me, and I shook as I mentally freaked out. ' _Why...didn't I...notice before…..? I….don't know what to do...it doesn't make sense...did the Doctor do this to me?!'_

"hey! take it easy there kid, calm yourself. don't want you **freak** ing out on here now do we?" He was chuckling, though the sound was nervous and a bit strained. My eyes snapped back up to him again, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I realized he'd just made a lame ass pun regarding my current condition. The clear mask on my face showed the smile that had lifted the corner's of my face, though he couldn't hear my laughter, he could see the amusement starting to show a bit. "good to know someone still think's I'm **punny**." He chuckled, and I gave him a small, toothy grin in return. This seemed to make his smile return. "my name is Sans, Sans the Skeleton." He seemed more relaxed now, and I placed my hand onto the glass as I smiled at him.

I started using hand sign's, in hopes he would understand. ' _My name is Ivy Wilde. Heh,_ _ **bone**_ _to be_ _ **wilde**_ _I guess eh? Especially considering where my path took me.'_ I giggled softly. His grin grew even wider as he busted out laughing, holding his side's as blue tear's slid down his cheekbones.

"oh god, that is too good! but **iva** got a **bone** to pick with you, my friend. you know anything about Gaster? you should, considering you are here, in his lab." He grew serious, that blue returning to his left eye socket again.

' _...Gaster...Doctor Gaster as I came to call him….I haven't seen him in many years now...the last I saw of him he was muttering about needing to go and check on the core….that's all I could remember after I learned his language that I managed to translate….he never returned...it's...been lonely here without him…'_ My expression grew saddened, and I curled into a ball after I finished my broken signing. A few tears escaped me, only to be lost in the suspension fluid once again.

"ah kid...don't cry...it doesn't suit you." He set one of his hand's on the tank's glass.

' _I just...want out of here…...I wish I knew where he went….he was the only one I had known for the longest time down here….I had actually grown to like his company until he disappeared….'_ I wasn't looking at him, eye's downcasted to the faintly glowing ring at the bottom of the tank. I could hear his muffled sigh, and my eyes trailed up to look at him.

"...if I let you out...you have to promise me something." He sounded dead serious.

' _What is it?'_

"...you have to promise me that you won't hurt anyone...and you have to remain within my sights at all times."

' _I promise….cross my heart and hope to die.'_ I chuckled shakily, nervous.

"good. I'm going to hold you to that then. now….let's get you out of this damn tank already." He chuckled, left eye glowing bright blue again. He lifted up his hand, and the next thing I saw was bones flying at the tank at high speeds.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tentative Freedom

**A.N.: So last chapter I forgot to add a key so you can understand what is what, and I apologize for that now, seeing as I didn't mean to cause confusions. My beta commented how he didn't quite notice that it was supposed to be thought's or sign language, so I'm correcting that now and I'll go back and edit chapter 1 when I have some spare time to do so and fix that one.**

 **Key:** ' _ **Thoughts'**_ ' _sign language'_ "normal speech" _**("GASTER LANGUAGE/WINGDINGS TRANSLATION")**_ **puns for days**

My eye's had flown closed as I curled into a tight ball, the glass shattering around me as I was dragged forward in a dizzying rush of movement. I braced to hit the floor, but...that never happened, instead, I was hovering slightly above the ground as I opened my eyes, spotting the blue magic hovering over my skin. Looking at Sans, I saw his left eye glowing blue as his hand was outstretched towards me. I was gently set down on my feet, leg's barely holding up my form since they hadn't been used in so long, causing them to be weaker than they used to be. I looked down at my body, shakily detaching the wire's and IV's that hadn't ripped off yet, then pulled the mask from my face as well, taking my first breath of fresh air in years. It...was cool...and felt so different from the stale tasteless oxygen I had been supplied in the tank.

"Sorry kiddo, but I think I'm gonna keep you here, for now, don't feel comfortable letting you out and about just yet."

I looked up at Sans, about to try and speak when my legs decided to give out on me and I let out a yelp as I fell flat on my ass on the hard, unforgiving ground, though the yelp was barely even audible due to the lack of use of my voice causing it to be just a minor scratch of incomprehensible sound.

"clumsy much?" Sans chuckled, amused.

' _You try being stuck in a fucking suspension tank for who knows how many years! The only thing I have full control over right now is my arms, and even then I highly doubt that is enough to do much of anything until I can learn to use my leg's again.'_ I huffed in irritation, knowing to try to use my voice was useless right now, I decided to just keep signing for now so that I could make sure he understood me.

"language. And as fun, as this has been, I gotta **tank** my leave of you for a while. I'll be back later, so don't fret over it too much alright kiddo?"

' _Yeah yeah, just leave already. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Doctor designed this place so you can only enter through the door, not exit it. He only came and went through teleporting, which I highly doubt you are capable of...nevermind…'_ I was startled as Sans vanished in a flash of blue right in front of me, disappearing from the room completely and leaving me alone yet again.

' _ **Of course, he leaves me, why am I not surprised? At least I'm not in that tank anymore, but that doesn't matter if I can't move around much. Let's see...maybe I can figure out something to do to help me move around easier...even if only a...bit…'**_ My eyes landed on a rather disused and old rolling chair in the corner, and I grinned wickedly. ' _ **That'll do it.'**_

 _ **~~~Several Hours Later~~~**_

I had managed to get myself across the room and into the rolling chair, grinning like a kid on Christmas as I silently giggled to myself at my accomplishment, now free to roll about where the floors were clear of shattered glass and slick suspension fluid's. I was tempted to try and find a broom or something to try to sweep it all aside, but my searches had proved futile for any such object in the room, leaving me somewhat bored after a while as I instead found my way to one of the computer consoles. It was interesting to finally get the chance to actually get a close up look of the system's that had been supporting me for so many years, and I was completely clueless to Sans arrival until two bony hand's slammed down onto my shoulder's.

I screamed, though it mostly came out as a release of air, there was a faint hint of a scratch to it of sound as I whirled around and slammed my elbow into the side of his head, sending him reeling back a few steps with a look of surprise on his face. I hadn't aimed to hurt, merely to move him away from me. "Hey, that actually stung a bit you know." He pouted.

' _Serves you right for scaring the hell out me jerk. I can't hear you when you teleport into the room! Do you even realize how terrifying it is to have someone suddenly slam their hand's onto your shoulders when you weren't even aware of their presence?!'_ I glared at him, huffing out a breath of hot air.

"Heh, your right, sorry bout that. I just thought it'd be funny to get the jump on ya." He shrugged.

' _I should put a bell on you so I can hear you coming from now on…'_ I glared at him, half tempted to flip the bird at him in my irritation.

"You do that i'll dunk ya into the concrete." He didn't sound too pleased with the comment.

My response was a forked tongue sticking out at him as I blew a raspberry. ' _Bite me.'_ I flipped through the sign rather fast, not really thinking about it since it was just an instinctive reaction to his small threat.

"If you insist." Sans moved in front of me, rather quick on his feet which surprised me a bit as I leaned back away from him.

' _Dude, I don't mean that literally.'_ I puffed out my cheek's, crossing my arms in front of my chest as I glared at him, just daring him to try something.

"Heh heh, relax kid, no reason for me to hurt ya… not yet…." He muttered the last part, though I could still hear what he said clear as day.

I huffed, and turned back around, flipping him the bird over my shoulder as I went back to studying the computer system once again. I was annoyed with his sly half threat's, and his rude behavior towards me in general. ' _ **Honestly, this guy doesn't even give a damn if I feel offended by anything he says...ugh I just want to smack him now…'**_

"What…?" Sans voice sounded confused, and slightly disturbed behind me, making me silently giggle in amusement to his reaction.

' _I know you saw it clear as day kiddo, so why don't you stop being such a jerk toward's me for once? I'm getting kinda sick and tired of your threat's and rude behavior. So why don't you take your attitude, and fuck off for a bit?'_ I flipped through the sign's one-handed, paying him no mind as I was reading the text on the screen with interest. ' _ **How interesting...the Doctor injected me with malleable genes and something called...Determination...which sounds rather odd...I wonder what it is?'**_

I was startled by a hand slamming down beside my head onto the screen in front of me, and Sans head resting on my right shoulder. "I would stop using such vulgar language if I were you…"

' _And what exactly are you going to do to make me stop? Throw a bone at me?'_

"oh, I'll do a lot more than that, trust me."

' _Seriously? Again with the threats? You really must not have anything better to do with yourself right now. I'm not impressed by the way...'_ Suddenly a large skull appeared out of thin air, hovering ominously on the other side of the console from me. It looked kinda like a cross between a dog and deer skull, with sharp teeth. ' _Seriously?'_ *snap* As soon as Sans had clicked his fingers the skull shot out a beam of energy, cutting straight through the wall next to me.

I jumped backward out of my chair, I could feel my heart racing in my chest. ' _What the hell was that!? You could've killed me!'_

"well, maybe this will teach you to watch your language" I watched him sit down in the chair with a growing grin on his face.

I whipped my hand out and slapped him across his cheekbone, catching him completely off guard. ' _Don't you ever do something like that again!'_ Tear's had started to streak down my face a bit now. ' _Why are you being so mean to me? I didn't ask to be here! I didn't ask to be experimented on, and I sure as hell didn't want to be stuck here...the only reason I came to this godforsaken place was in hopes to end my suffering...but it seems I can't even do that right now can I?'_ I turned around, tears streaming down my face freely now. ' _Just leave me...I don't even know why you bothered letting me out of that tank in the first place if all your going to do is make me feel even worse about all of this…'_

"woah kiddo, I'm sorry… i didn't know, i didn't mean to" Sans got up from the chair and made his way over to me "I won't do it again, i promise… wanna shake on it?"

I stick my hand out to shake his but when our hands meet a shock was sent through my body ' _ow, what the hell?!'_

"heh heh, i know touching a skeleton can be **shocking** for some people but geez." He chuckled.

' _Oh haha very_ _ **punny**_ _ya_ _ **bonehead.**_ ' I wasn't gonna forgive him completely just yet, even if he was at least attempting to make me feel somewhat better, it didn't exactly feel like he meant it all that much...especially considering the small prank he just pulled.

"ah come on now, ya gotta throw me a **bone** here kid, I'm doing my best!" He rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously.

' _Well, maybe try a bit_ _ **harder**_ _...cause your game ain't got no style or class just yet. Unless you're old fashioned?'_ I smiled just a tad, he was at least somewhat trying to be nice about it, and it was kinda working.

"Wait...what...did you just…?!" He seemed slightly appalled and flustered as his cheekbones turned blue like he was blushing.

It was kinda cute and funny, and somewhat adorable. I don't know why but I had the urge to either hug him or kiss him right now, and couldn't decide which to do. I wound up giving in to a middle grounds, pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss on his bright blue cheekbone, giggling softly. ' _I can't stay mad at you for too long when you look so adorable while blushing.'_ I squeaked softly as his bony arm's wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him as he buried his burning face into my shoulder.

"Heh, guess I found myself a **squeaky** toy huh?" He chuckled into my neck.

I groaned and actually made some sound this time with it. ' _Seriously.'_ He could make out the briefly signed word and chuckled a bit louder this time.

He shifted a bit uncomfortable after a minute and pulled back, still blushing that pretty blue color. "so….why don't we get to know each other some? i've never met a human like you before...so might as well learn about you some so I can get a good judgement on what kind of person you are." He sat back down on my chair, and I halfheartedly glared at him for it but let him for now as I leaned against the computer console.

' _What do you want to know?'_ I signed to him curiously, wondering what he had in mind.


End file.
